callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tryb Zombie (Treyarch)
Tryb Zombie (Zombies lub Nazi Zombies) '' - Specjalny, dodatkowy tryb rozgrywki występujący w grach Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty Black Ops II, który zostaje odblokowany po przejściu całej kampanii fabularnej. Dostępny jest zarówno w trybie dla jednego gracza, jak i trybie współpracy, w którym graczowi towarzyszy do trzech osób.thumb|350px Zadaniem graczy jest odpieranie niekończących się fal nazistów zombie, którzy, niszcząc barykady, usiłują dostać się do środka budynku i zabić wszystkich. Tryb Zombie dzieli się na nieskończoną liczbę rund, przy czym w każdej kolejnej rundzie jest coraz więcej szybszych i bardziej odpornych na obrażenia zombie. Rozgrywka kończy się w momencie śmierci postaci kierowanej przez gracza lub (w trybie współpracy) graczy. W Call of Duty Black Ops II zostały wprowadzone 3 nowe tryby: Tranzit,Zawrócony i tryb Żałoba. Punkty 350px|thumb|Zombie atakują gracza w Nacht der Untoten Zombie dzielą się na zombie zwykłe oraz specjalne: Hellhounds, gazowe zombie, Pentagon Thief, Shrieker Zombie, Napalm zombie itp. Za zabicie każdego zombie dostaje się punkty: *Inne niż śmiertelne uderzenie - 10 *W tłów - 60 *W szyję - 70 *W kończynę - 50 *W głowę - 100 *Zabicie w walce wręcz - 130 Po prawej stronie ekranu na dole są liczniki punktów. Są w kolorach: biały, żółty zielony i niebieski. Jest ich tyle, ilu jest graczy w grze. Postacie *Marines (Nacht der Untoten i Verrückt w World at War) *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Dr.Richtofen *John F. Kennedy *Richard Nixon *Robert McNamara *Fidel Castro *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Danny Trejo *Robert Englund *Michael Rooker *Samuel Stuhlinger *Russman *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Marlton Johnson *Żołnierz CDC (tryb Żałoba i tryb przetrwania i tryb Zawrócony w Green Run i w Buried) *Agent CIA (tryb Żałoba i tryb przetrwania w Green Run i w Buried) *Michael Madsen *Joe Pantoliano *Chazz Palminteri *Ray Liotta *Więźniowie (tryb Żałoba w Mob of the Dead) *Strażnicy więzienni (tryb Żałoba w Mob of the Dead) Mapy Nacht der Untoten ''Nacht der Untoten'' to pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War. Została wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty Black Ops. Jest najmniejszą mapą w trybie zombie, są na niej zaledwie trzy pokoje. Zombie na tej mapie są wolniejsze od tych na innych mapach, są mniej groźne i mają słabą SI.thumb|384px|Nacht der Untoten (ekran startowy wersja Black Ops) Verruckt ''Verrückt to druga mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 1 do Call of Duty: World at War oraz w Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się w Berlinie w sierpniu 1945 roku. Jest na niej dziesięć pokoi. Wprowadza do trybu zombie PPSz wz. 41 i perki:Quick Revive, Double tap, Speed Cola i Juggernog.thumb|358px|Ekran Startowy Verruckt (wersja Black Ops) Shi No Numa Shi No Numa to trzecia mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 2 do Call of Duty: World at War oraz w Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Nie ma tam jednak nazistowskich zombie, a zombie Japończycy. Jest na niej dziesięć pokoi, z czego siedem znajduje się w siedmiu domach i trzy w ósmym domu. Na tej mapie zobaczymy po raz pierwszy Piekielne psy.thumb|336px|Ekran Startowy Shi No Numa (wersja Black Ops) Der Riese Der Riese jest czwartą mapą do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 3 do Call of Duty: World at War oraz w Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się na terenie fabryki w okolicach Wrocławia. Na tej mapie jest dostępnych wiele rzeczy, w tym Teleporter, Nóż Bowie`go oraz Monkey Bomb. Jest to ostatnia mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War.thumb|340px|Ekran Startowy Die Riese (werja Black Ops) Kino der Toten Kino der Toten to piąta mapa do trybu zombie. To pierwsza mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się na terenie niemieckiego kina. Posiada wszystkie funkcje co Der Riese np. teleporter, Nóż Bowie'go i Monkey Bomb, ale nie ma na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2. Zamiast tego pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Thundergun, która potrafi zabić całą hordę zombie jednym strzałem. Na tej mapie zobaczymy także po raz pierwszy gazowych zombie.thumb|376px|Ekran Startowy Kino der Toten "Five" thumb|352px"Five" to szósta mapa do trybu zombie. Rozgrywa się na terenie Pentagonu. W niej nastąpiła zmiana postaci, jakimi kierujemy. Zostało do tej mapy dołączone także intro. Na tej mapie nie ma Thundergun`a, ale jest za to nowa broń zwana Winter Howl, która potrafi zamrażać i zabijać grupę zombie. Zamiast piekielnych psów jest Pentagon Thief, który kradnie nam broń. To pierwsza mapa, na której gramy postaciami politycznymi. Ascension Ascension ''to siódma mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w pierwszym DLC (First Strike) do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywka na Ascenion do momentu włączenia zasilania jest czarno-biała. Pojawiło się na niej 2 nowe perki: Stamin-Up i PHD Flopper, ale jednocześnie można mieć tylko 4. Nie pojawiło się na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2, Winter Howl i Monkey bomb, ale jest Thundergun. Można także rzucać lalkami Matrioszka, które wybuchają i Gersch Device. Nie ma na tej mapie Piekielnych psów, ale za to są Kosmiczne małpy, które kradną perki i mogą zabić gracza. Zamiast noża Bowie'go jest sierp. thumb|215px|Ascension Call of the Dead ''thumb|290px|Call of the Dead''Call of the Dead to ósma mapa trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Escalation do Call of Duty: Black Ops.'' Podobnie jak na mapie "Five", sterujemy innymi niż dotychczas bohaterami. W tym wypadku są to znani aktorzy: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund i Michael Rooker. Pojawiły się też nowe bronie: Scavenger i V-R11. Pojawił się ponadto nowy perk zwany Deadshot Daiquiri. Nie ma na tej mapie piekielnych psów ani kosmicznych małp, ale za to jest nowy boss,George A. Romero, który pojawia się od początku rozgrywki. Shangri-La Shangri-La to dziewiąta mapa trybu zombie.thumb|318px|Shangri-La Została wydana w DLC Annihilation do Call of Duty Black Ops. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana 31-79 JGb215. Pojawiły się też dwa specjalne zombie: Napalm zombie i Shrieker Zombie, do tego "utrudnienie" zwane Zombie Monkey, który kradnie power-ups`y. Powraca Nóż Bowie`go. Moon thumb|374px 'Moon '''to dziesiąta i ostatnia mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty Black Ops. Została wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty Black Ops. Jak nazwa wskazuje akcja rozgrywa się na księżycu, choć na początku rozgrywki nadal jesteśmy na Ziemi. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Wave Gun, gadżet zwany Hacker oraz nowy perk zwany Mule Kick. Pojawił się też nowy zombie zwany Astronaut Zombie, a także powracają gazowe zombie i piekielne psy. Green Run Green Run to jedenasta mapa trybu zombie i pierwsza w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Na tej mapie pojawia się nowy perk zwany Tombstone Soda.thumb|374px|Ekran Startowy Green Run (przystanek autobusowy i tryb Tranzit) Pojawia się nowy przeciwnik zwany Mieszkaniec i nowy specjalny zombie zwany Elektryczny zombie. Pojawia się nowa broń zwana "Jet Gun" i "Galwakastet". Pojawiły się nowe postacie. Na tej mapie występują 3 nowe tryby: Tranzit, Żałoba i Zawrócony (gdy kupi się DLC Revolution) Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach na księżycu. Nuketown Zombies Nuketown Zombies to dwunasta mapa trybu zombie, można ją mieć, gdy kupi się Prestiżową edycję (Prestige Edition) Call of Duty: Black Ops II.thumb|388px|Ekran Startowy Nuketown Zombies Akcja dzieje się w zniszczonym Nuketown i w tym samym czasie co na księżycu. Perki i Pack-a-Punch pojawiają się w różnej kolejności i po zabiciu określonej ilości zombie. Na tej mapie jest tylko tryb przetrwania. Die Rise Die Rise to trzynasta mapa trybu zombie, jest w DLC "Revolution do "Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja dzieje się w zniszczonym budynku w Chinach. Powraca Mule Kick, pojawia się nowy perk zwany "Who`s Who" i nowe Wonder Weapon zwane "Sliquifier". Na tej mapie jest tylko jeden tryb. thumb|400px|Ekran Startowy Die Rise Mob of the Dead Mob of the Dead to czternasta mapa trybu zombie. Pojawił się w nowym DLC Uprising do Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja rozgrywa się w latach 30-tych w więzieniu Alcatraz. Na tej mapie pojawia się nowy perk zwany "Electric Cherry" i powracają perki : Deadshot Daiquiri i PHD Flopper, nowe Wonder Weapon zwane "Blundergat", dwa nowe specjalne zombie :"Brutus`a" i Wieki Piekielny Pies oraz trzy nowe bronie: Thompson (z Bębenkowym magazynkiem), AK-47 i Uzi . Podobnie do Call of The Dead , sterujemy innymi niż dotychczas bohaterami. W tym wypadku są to znani aktorzy Michael Madsen, Joe Pantoliano, Chazz Palminteri, Ray Liotta którzy wcielają się w więźniów "Michael Finn O`Leary" "Albert Arlington" "Sal DeLuca" i "Billy Handsome". Na tej mapie oprócz zwykłego trybu powraca tryb Żałoba. thumb|400px|Ekran ładowania Mob of the Dead Buried Buried to pietnasta mapa trybu zombie. Pojawia się w DLC Venegance do Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja będzie się rozgrywała w westernskim mieście który znajduje się w podziemiach. Na tej mapie powracają postacie z Die Rise i Green Run i tryb Żałoba i tryb Zawrócony i pojawia się nowa broń zwana "Ray Gun Mark II" i Paralyzer i Bomba Czasu i nowy perk zwany Vulture Aid i nowy "przyjaciel".thumb|300px|Buried Wersja na iPod i iPhone oraz iPad 16. listopada 2009 roku została wydana gra Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Jest to aplikacja umożliwiająca grę w tryb zombie na iPhone, iPod i iPad. Gra nie pojawiła się na niemieckim App Store. Kosztuje 7 funtów lub 9,99 dolarów. Wersja na Android Wersja na Androida jest dostępna na Google play za 29,99 zł. Galeria ''Aby zobaczyć galerię kliknij tutaj. Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty World at War i Call of Duty Black Ops w trybie zombie ilość zombie zależy od ilości graczy (na 1 gracza maksymalnie jest 24 zombie, więc gdy będzie 4 graczy, to będą maksymalnie pojawi się 96 zombie. Gdy jeden z graczy opuści grę, to ilość zombie się nie zmienia). Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Call of Duty Black Ops II Kategoria:Call of Duty: World at War